Family Ties
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: UNDER HIATUS. If you have a cure for writer's block, please let me know.
1. Leaving Forever

Ok, this is my new story, family ties, it is about Melissa Kinkirk revealing the mystery of her mother's past, without a clue as to what she is doing, I know it doesn't sound cool right now, but trust me-PLEASE READ IT!

**Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter One: Leaving Forever**

It was Christmas evening, Lucy and Kevin had been married for a little over a year; and Lucy was eight months pregnant. The Camdens and Kinkirks were all together for Christmas, and dinner had just ended. The women: Susan, Lucy, Patty-Mary, Sarah, Annie, Ruthie, Cecelia, and Mary, were all sitting in the living room talking.

"Lucy dear, are you sure you can handle a child?" Annie asked her.

"WHAT? AGAIN?" Lucy shrieked. "That's it! I'm leaving! Have a nice life!" and she ran out the door in tears.

In the kitchen, the men were lying around, being, well, men, when Kevin heard his wife shriek from the other room.

He sighed. "I'll be right back." He told the other men: Eric, Ben, Simon, Vincent, Robbie, and Matt.

"Luce?" Kevin asked-looking around the room. He stared in shock as the women pointed at the door.

Kevin walked outside to find his wife sitting on the steps crying. He figured it was another mood-swing, but knew better than to make assumptions with Lucy.

"Lucy, love, what's wrong?" he asked her, rubbing her back.

Lucy looked up at her husband-her eyes stained with tears.

"We have to leave. Please." Lucy said, choking on her own tears.

* * *

Well, now I've gotta write chapter three! lol 


	2. Memories

Well, normally I would say thanks for the reviews-but I just posted the last chapter-lol!

**Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

It was January sixteenth, and Lucy Kinkirk was sitting in the hospital with her newborn baby girl. Kevin had left to get her a soda.

"I love you, Melissa Ruthie Kinkirk." Lucy told her child, rocking her back and forth, and then she started to sing. She couldn't help herself. She sang the song her and her siblings had sung at every birth.

_Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have the town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all_

She sat back, crying. Remembering the times when she sang that song to Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David. When she sang it to her nieces and nephew: Andrea, Karrie, and Matthew.

Lucy sat crying until she fell asleep, baby Melissa in her arms.

About five minutes later, Kevin returned to find his wife asleep with Melissa in her arms.

He sighed and sat down next to them on the edge of the bed. He wished that Lucy would clear matters up with her family, but every time he brought it up, she would change the subject.

He bent down and kissed her forehead before flipping open his phone to call Ruthie.

Ruthie was the one most concerned for her sister, and would _never_ let her get away with abandoning the family.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ruthie. How are things going? Is everyone alright?"

"Well, Sarah's pregnant!" Ruthie told him.

"Really? That's great! I wish we could have been with everyone for New Year's; but with Lucy and everything, well…" Kevin trailed off.

"So? Has Lucy had the baby yet?"

"Oh, yes." He told her.

"And?"

"It's a girl. Melissa Ruthie Kinkirk. She does still love you, you know." Kevin said, obviously referring to Lucy.

"Yes, I know." Ruthie said, with an inward smile at her niece being named after her. "I just wish I could be there for her. We all do." She added as an after-thought.

It was then that Kevin noticed Lucy starting to stir.

"I've gotta' go Ruthie, Lucy's starting to wake up."

"Ok, just promise me you'll take care of her. Both of them."

"I promise."

* * *

Well-did ya'll like it? Should I keep it up? 


	3. Eleven Years Later

Ok, I've created dolls of three of the characters-I'll post the link at the end of this chapter

* * *

**anniefan:** thank you for reviewing , and yes, Lucy will make up with her family, _eventually_, what point would there be to this story otherwise-lol

**Kevins Honey:** thanks a lot, I like to know what people think

**lilmonkeygirl31:** don't worry, I will!

**

* * *

Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Three: Eleven Years Later**

Years went by, and Lucy still hadn't made forgiven her mother. She had, however, three months after Melissa was born, found an e-mail from Ruthie on Kevin's computer, and thus all communication between the Camdens and Kinkirks ceased.

* * *

"Hey Andi! Get up!" eleven year old Ariel Camden shook her cousin awake. "We're starting middle school today! GET UP!" and she pulled the covers off her. 

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Andrea Palmer shrieked.

"Morning girls." Sarah Camden greeted her niece and daughter.

"Morning Mom/Aunt Sarah." The girls chorused. They grabbed some toast off the table and headed for the bus stop.

It was their first day at Jeffrey Cleary high school in Buffalo, New York.

Ariel looked round for anyone she knew, until her eyes stopped on a girl who looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Andi, who's that?" she asked her cousin, pointing towards the girl.

"Hm…I dunno. Let's go say hi." Andrea replied.

* * *

Melissa stood on the corner waiting for the bus when a couple of girls approached her. 

"Um…hi. You look oftly familiar. Do we know you?" Andrea asked her.

"No, my name's Melissa, Melissa Kinkirk." She told them.

Ariel and Andrea looked at each other. Kinkirk, they both knew that name from somewhere. They just couldn't place it.

"Hi, I'm Ariel Camden; and this is my cousin, Andrea Palmer." Ariel told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come over to my place after school today?" she asked, trying her best to be polite.

Melissa thought for a moment. "Um…sure. Why not?" she laughed.

The girls chatted all the way to school. Once they were there, the day seemed to drag on forever. But it eventually came to an end and they met up outside the building to wait for Ariel's mother, who had insisted on picking her daughter up from her first day at school.

"There she is!" Ariel said, pointing towards a black Mercedes Benz.

"Hey sis!" a voice came from the car.

"Oh my gosh!" Ariel squealed. "KARRIE!"

Karrie laughed. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course!" Andrea replied.

Ariel turned to Melissa. "Melissa, this is my sister, Karrie. Karrie, this is my friend Melissa."

"Hi." Karrie said, a warm inviting smile on her face.

"Melissa's gonna come spend the afternoon at our place. 'Kay?" Ariel told her sister, as the three girls filed into the car.

* * *

As Karrie sat driving her sister, cousin and their friend home, she couldn't help but think about a certain resemblance between her sister's new friend and someone she hadn't seen in a long time. A _very_ long time.

* * *

Ok, I've got some pictures of Ariel Andrea and Melissa, the link is below, I made them at dolls are 


	4. Kinkirk

Ok, here's chapter 4…lol

* * *

**Miss Chucifritta Ballerina:** Thanks for reviewing-nice username

**Babs567:** Thanks, and no-I don't think so, she gets offended easily, and she never really got over that stupid stubbornness, Kevin tried to convince her to go back numerous times-but it didn't work

**azsurferchicknStrngMed-RosaFan:** lol-that's a tongue twister-thanx a lot

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** thanks a lot-I like your user name-you must like Harry Potter-lol

**Daisyangel:** don't worry-I will

**Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Four: Kinkirk**

"Mom! We're home!" Ariel yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Melissa looked around the house. There was a picture above the fireplace. There was a picture with many people in it. She assumed this was Ariel and Andrea's family. There was a young woman, presumably around the age of 21, who was a spiting image of Andrea, next to a tall man with brown hair. There was a woman who could only be Ariel's mother, accompanied by a man who must have been her father, holding a baby Karrie and someone who looked like he could have been her twin. There was a young teenage girl next to a taller man and someone who looked to be his girlfriend. In the center were two people who must have been Ariel and Andrea's grandparents. But what really drew her attention, was the woman on the far right. She had beautiful blonde hair, and green eyes.

She tried to forget about her, but she just couldn't.

"Ariel," Melissa asked. "Who is that?" she pointed to the picture.

"Oh, that-um…" Ariel began.

"We don't really know." Andrea answered for her. "No one likes to talk about her much. That's our parents', my mom and Ariel's dad's, younger sister."

"But we do know that she ran away from the family when Karrie and Matt were eight years old." Ariel added.

"Matt?" Melissa asked.

"Karrie's twin brother." Andrea replied.

"Hey kids." came a voice, obviously Ariel's mom.

"Hey mom." Andrea said.

_Ok._ Melissa thought. _So this is Andrea's mom._

"Hey Aunt Mary." Replied Ariel. "This is our new friend from school."

"Well," Mary said. "It certainly is nice to meet you…" she trailed off, not knowing Melissa's name.

"Melissa. Melissa Kinkirk." Melissa stated.

_Oh my gosh!_ Mary thought. _Is she-no-I couldn't ask-it would be way to forward-ah! I know!_

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Andrea's mom-Mary Palmer. But you can call me Mary." She took a deep breath. "You aren't by any chance related to Ben Kinkirk, are you?" she asked.

"Um, yes, I am." Melissa replied. "He's my uncle."

* * *

Sorry to stop there-but I have never written a cliff-hanger ever, and it was just too tempting!

Ok, the links weren't working from the last chapter-so here they are again, the first one is the site I made them at-but you'll need to take out the spaces

htt p:www.pink godd essdolls.n et/

Dolls are here, you'll need to take out the spaces in this one too-

htt p:ph otob ms/v60 4/N orwegianchick101/7th 20He aven/


	5. Secrets Revealed

Ok, here's chapter 5, you know, I just realized, I always start my author's notes w/ ok, lol

* * *

**anniefan:** don't worry, I'll try not to do that too often, but like I said before, it was just too tempting

**Babs567:** Yeah, go back to the first chapter-you know how Lucy can be way too emotional. But don't worry, once she meets back up with her family she'll realize what an idiot she was

**heavenly fun:** lol, here you go, and thanx for the review

**Emma-Lizzy-Black:** lol, I know a Harry Potter fan when I see one

**Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed**

_Okay,_ _deep breathing_, Mary told herself. "Oh, really?" she said, trying to think of a cover up of what she had just said. "Are you Kevin or Patty's daughter?"

Mary hated to ask, but she knew she had to. This girl might be the only chance she would ever get to have her sister back. This was God's answer to her prayers. It was his answer to everyone's prayers. She took in a deep breath and braced herself for the answer she knew was coming.

Melissa looked at Mary in wonder, dazed as to why she would ask such a question. "Um, I'm Kevin's daughter. Why?" she asked.

_Crap!_ Mary thought, knowing what she had gotten herself into. "Oh, um, no reason. I used to date your uncle. He's a great guy." She tried desperately to get herself out of the trap she had created. "So, um…would you girls like anything to eat? Just help yourselves. Ariel and Andrea know where the food is." she added to Melissa, walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

Mary headed into Matt and Sarah's room; knowing that Matt would have a picture of Lucy somewhere. She eventually found one in the bottom of his bedside table drawer. But as she made to shut the door, someone entered.

"Mary?" Matt asked, seeing is little sister rummaging through his things.

"Oh! Matt, hi. Um, I was just leaving." Mary told him, hiding the picture of her little sister behind heer back.

Matt looked her in the eye and she knew she was busted.

"Not with my picture of Lucy your not. You have your own." Matt said a cold tone in his voice. As Ariel had said, no one liked to talk about the missing Camden.

Mary sighed and sat down on the bed. She should have known she couldn't hide something like this.

"Matt, listen." she began. "It seems that the dynamic duo have acquired a new friend."

"So?" Matt asked; his confusion apparent in his tone.

"Did you see the extra girl in the kitchen?"

Matt sighed. "What are you getting at Mary? Do you really think that she's Lucy's daughter? I mean, Kinkirk could be a pretty popular name."

Although he said this, there was a huge doubt in his mind. The girl did look an awful lot like Lucy.

"Look, I'll have Sarah get the number from Ariel if that's what you want."

"Thank you _so_ much Matt!" Mary squealed, giving her brother a hug. "I swear! I know it's her daughter!"

* * *

Well, I'm sorry to say this, but my internet connection is down, so I'm gonna have to post this later, the good news is that I'll have more time to write another chapter. ttyl 


	6. Reunions

Ok, here's chapter 6, maybe I'll get 7 done by the time my service is back up,

**Latisha C:** thanks, and sorry I didn't reply to your other reviews, I just got them all today

**lilmonkeygirl31:** lol, thanks a lot.

**Family Ties**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter Six: Reunions**

"Truth." Melissa said.

Melissa, Ariel and Andrea were playing a game of truth or dare in Ariel's room.

"Okay, Do you, or do you not like Ben Richards?" Andrea giggled.

Melissa looked at her with a bemused expression. "Who's Ben Richards?" she asked the two girls.

Ariel and Andrea doubled over laughing.

"Ben Richards is that blonde hottie you were checking out earlier during second period!" Ariel replied.

"Oh, um…" Melissa blushed. "I guess so." she stuttered.

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh…" chorused the girls.

"But I should warn you," Andrea added. "Kelsea Williams and he are pretty close."

"Oh, puh-leaze! Everyone knows that they're best friends!" Ariel added. "Don't worry babe. You got nothing to worry about."

"Girls!" Mary called, poking her head in the door. "Andrea, your dad should be home soon; we should get going. We can give you a ride home if you'd like, Melissa." she added, in hopes of meeting up with Kevin.

"Sure, just let me get my things."

With that Andrea and Melissa left the room.

* * *

Karrie sat outside her father's room. "Okay, I can do this." she told herself.

"Dad?" Karrie asked, walking into the room.

Matt jumped in shock. "Oh, Karrie. Look, whatever you want, now's not a good time."

"Dad, I know." Karrie told her father. "You have to follow Aunt Mary and Andrea. You know you have to."

Matt took a deep breath. "Look, Karrie; I don't know how you know what's going on; but you are _not_ going to get involved! Your Aunt Lucy left _us_, we didn't leave her."

"Dad, look, I'm really sorry, but I heard you and Aunt Mary talking and I couldn't help myself." Karrie said.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. You're right Karrie. I'll go, just don't tell your sister where I'm going. Please. Whatever she does; keep your mouth _shut_."

"Does that mean I can tell Matt?" Karrie asked excitedly.

"NO! Only your mother, or your aunts and uncles. Don't tell your grandparents though; we don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Matt looked at his daughter, a somber look on his face. Then he left.

Matt stood in the garage waiting for his sister's car to pull out of the driveway. After Mary, Andrea and Melissa pulled around the corner, Matt took of after them.

* * *

"Okay sweets, I'll walk up with ya if you want?" Mary asked, hoping to get an invitation inside.

"No, that's okay. See ya later Andrea; thanks Mrs. Palmer." Melissa said, getting out of the car.

"It's no problem dear; and please, call me Mary."

Melissa laughed as she ran up to the door, waving back at Andrea and her mother.

* * *

_Alright, this is my chance!_ Matt thought, as his sister and niece pulled out of the driveway.

Matt inhaled a deep breath, and walked up to the door.

"Hello?" came a voice. "Can I help you?" It was Melissa.

"Oh, um, yeah. Is your father home by any chance?" Matt asked the girl.

"No, not right now, would you like to speak with my mother instead?" Melissa asked him, trying to be polite.

"Oh, no." Matt said, trying to get out of this now that he was aware of Lucy being the only one home. "I'll just-"

"Matt?" A woman appeared behind Melissa.

"Oh, Lucy, hi." Matt greeted his sister bleakly.

"Um, Melissa sweetie, could you go to your room for a while. I would really appreciate it." Lucy asked her daughter, a hint of fear in her voice.

She left without a word, Melissa could sense the tension. She was a smart girl and could tell where she wasn't wanted.

"How did you find me here?" Lucy sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

"I followed my niece and sister when they came to drop off your daughter." Matt told her, tilting her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Luce, Melissa seems to have befriended my daughter as well as Mary's. It'll be all right Luce. Please, come back to us. We all love you. So you made a mistake, we all forgave you ages ago. Please Luce, do it for me, for Mom, for Dad. For Karrie Luce, do it for Karrie."

Matt's attempt at a guilt trip seemed to be working. Lucy and Karrie had always been close. Ruthie had told Kevin that Karrie was devastated after she walked out on the family eleven years ago.

"Matt, I can't. I just can't!" Lucy wailed. "What will they all say? I can't just walk in on the lives of my nieces and nephews! It could change their whole lives!"

"Hey Luce, what's going-Matt?"

It was Kevin.

"Kevin? Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you." Matt told Kevin, steering him away from Lucy. "Look, could you talk to Lucy. It seems that she's not so mad anymore, just scared. Please, I promised Mary I'd give this a try. Please Kevin." Matt pleaded with his brother-in-law.

"Mary? Lucy? What? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Kevin asked, bewildered.

"No, no, everything's great. You see, the problem is, Melissa seems to have befriended my daughter, Ariel, and Mary's daughter, Andrea. Now, normally, that would make everything just perfect. But now we all have Lucy to deal with."

"Trust me Matt; I can take care of this. I know I can. It's no problem." Kevin told him.

Matt laughed. "That's just what I told Karrie."

"Karrie?" Kevin asked. Confused as to what his niece had to do with this.

"Yes, Karrie. She made me follow Mary, Andrea and Melissa. In fact, I better get back before she lets something slip to her sister. But please Kevin, we're counting on you. Here's our number; and here's Mary's. Call either one of us if you find out anything." Matt told him, writing the numbers down on a slip of paper.

"I'll try my best." Kevin said to Matt, tears escaping his eyes.

Without another word, Matt left home and Kevin returned to Lucy.

"C'mere Luce. Everything's gonna be okay." He told his wife, walking her back to their room.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again how-" Sarah started to ask her daughter when the door opened.

"Karrie?" Matt asked.

Karrie looked up at her father to see him with teary eyes; something she had never seen other than the days after Lucy had left.

She ran up to hug him.

"Relax sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. I talked to your Aunt Lucy, she's doing fine. She's just scared to come back. And I gave Uncle Kevin our number and Aunt Mary's number, and he said he would talk to Aunt Lucy." Matt returned his daughter's hug and smiled back at his wife. He knew that everything would be okay. Life was going to start all over for the Kinkirks, and he had his wonderful daughter to thank for it.

"Thank you Daddy!" Karrie cried into her father's shoulder.

_Daddy._ Matt thought. _She hasn't called me daddy for eleven years. Not since Lucy left._

* * *

well, here's chapter six, keep the reviews coming, next chapter will be more Lucy/Kevin based. 


End file.
